Jessica is so beautiful
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It is Luke's birthday and Jessie gives him a very special gift that he wants soooo much.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: This one's dedicated to ****Tymacc20, Mike Rosewild, Katy Vanilla and Arnold McGuire 335.**

* * *

**Jessica is so beautiful**

**Jessica Prescott wear a black satin dress and her hair is up in a bun.**

She exit her bedroom and walk to the living room.

This day is Luke Ross' birthday.

Luke sit on the couch, doing something on his laptop.

"Hi, Luke. Happy birthday. Sorry, I didn't manage to find ya a gift." says Jessie with a sweet smile.

"Oh my crap!" gasp Luke when he sees how beautiful Jessie is.

Luke's dick spring to full stiffness, almost punching a hole in his black baggy sweatpants.

"Damn. That better not be your dick, boy." says Jessie when she notice the bulge in Luke's pants.

"It is my dick, Jessie..." says Luke.

"Why are ya hard right now?" says Jessie.

"Because of you. You're hot." says Luke.

"You're not 18 yet, not supposed to be horny at all." says Jessie.

"Maybe, but I am horny and it won't stop unless I get to cum." says Luke.

"Go jerk off then. Bathroom's yours for as long as it will take ya to climax, ya dang horny boy. Understand...?" says Jessie.

"Sure, but today's my b-day. Jerking myself won't do it for me." says Luke.

"Are ya askin' me to have sex with ya?" says Jessie.

"I am, babe." says Luke.

"No, don't refer to me as 'babe'. I'm not your girlfriend." says Jessie.

"Jessica, please..." says Luke.

"Damn. What kinda lady am I to not help out a horny boy? Even if it's an underage boy it's rude to not give him a lil' bit of good ol' assitance." says Jessie as she pull out the pin that holds her hair in a bun, allowing her red soft curly hair to fall over her shoulders.

She then goes down on her knees in front of Luke, pull down his pants, grab his dick and gently starts to give him a slow sexy handjob.

"Yeah...that feels awesome, Jessica!" moans Lucas, all horny.

For some reason, Jessie get turned on by Luke using her full name Jessica, something almost nobody ever do.

"Ya like this huh?" says Jessie, teasing Luke a bit in a friendly erotic way.

"Absolutely!" moans Luke.

"Nice. Enjoy the jerk off style of Jessica Prescott, boy." says Jessie, all sexy.

"I do...it's sexy!" moans Luke.

"Okay. Tell me if I jerk too hard or to little." whisper Jessie in her best porno-voice.

"Sure, Jessica." says Luke.

"Luke, it's sweet when ya call me by my true name." says Jessie.

"Thanks." says Luke.

"No problem, horny boy." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

"Awesome!" moans Luke.

Jessie jerk a tiny bit harder.

"Yes, that's so damn cozy!" moans Luke.

"Good." says Jessie.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Luke.

"I'm glad ya enjoy this so much." says Jessie.

"You're amazing at jerking dick!" moans Luke.

"That's 'cause I jerked off a lot of guys back in Texas." says Jessie.

"Were you a slut...?" says Luke.

"No. I jerked guys off so they wouldn't bully me." says Jessie.

"Okay! Faster, please..." moans Luke.

"As ya wish." says Jessie, jerking slightly faster.

"Like that...yes!" moans a happy Luke.

"Cute." says Jessie.

"Yeah! Soooo sexy!" moans Luke.

Jessie giggle when she realize how big Luke's dick is. It's much bigger than that of most 15 year old boys' dicks.

Luke has the dick of a 24 year old man.

"Cool dick ya have, Luke." says Jessie.

"Thanks!" moans Luke.

"You're welcome." says Jessie.

"And you're so beautiful." says Luke.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Jessie.

"You are a true beauty." says Luke.

"Awww, thanks." says a happy Jessie.

"No problem!" moans Luke.

"Nice." says Jessie.

"Can I fuck you?" says Luke.

"Only if ya will be nice to me, boy." says Jessie, who know she shouldn't let Luke fuck her, but she's become so horny that she doesn't care.

"Awesome." says Luke.

Jessie stop jerking Luke's dick.

"Fuck me, Luke Ross! Let's see if you're man enough for me." says Jessie as she roll up her dress to reveal white sexy satin panties.

"Okay, woman." says Luke as he pull Jessie's panties in half, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck with passion.

"That horny, are ya? Nice." moans Jessie.

"Yeah, Jessica!" moans Luke. "I have a huge crush on you!"

"Seems like ya do, boy! Ya weren't kiddin' one bit...sexy!" moans a very horny Jessie.

Luke is even more horny then Jessie is. He has wanted to fuck her since the first time he ever saw her.

"How am I...?" moans Luke.

"Amazing! You're damn good at this!" moans Jessie.

"I've used porn as guide book to fucking. Wanted to be all ready when I finally got to penetrate you, my sweet Jessica." says Luke.

"Exactly how long have you wanted to bang me?" moans Jessie.

"Very long time!" moans Luke.

"Specify...!" moans Jessie.

"All since the second I saw you for the very first time!" moans Luke.

"Back then you were just a kid." says Jessie.

"Kid in brain, but I already had this big dick that day!" moans Luke.

"How do you have such a big dick, despite not being 18 yet, Luke?" moans Jessie.

"I've no idea, Jessie!" moans Luke.

"Okay!" moans Jessie.

Luke fuck harder.

"Damn...!" moans Jessie.

"Sorry...did I hurt your awesome pussy?" says Luke, afraid that he just hurt the only woman he truly love in her most valuable body-part.

"No, just the opposite, Luke! That feel's soooo great and very damn sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Nice! Fucking shit...yes! You're so fuckable!" moans Luke.

"I'm glad ya think so!" moans Jessie.

"My dick's all hard for you, Jessica Prescott, queen of fuck!" moans Luke as manly as he can for his age.

"Awwww! Thank ya, Luke Ross!" moans Jessie in a sexy slutty voice.

"My pleasure!" moans Luke.

"Yeah...and mine too!" moans Jessie.

"Of course, beauty!" moans Luke.

"Please...call me Jessica!" moans Jessie.

"Jessica...yeah! You are very sexy!" moans Luke.

"You're awesome too! Never was aware such a young boy could be so good at fucking!" moans Jessie.

"I'm a natural fucker." says Luke.

"So true...soooo sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Jessie.

"Okay!" moans Luke.

"Holy shit, you're damn nice!" moans Jessie.

Jessie almost forget that Luke's not a guy her own age.

"Your dick feels so manly in me!" moans Jessie.

Jessie is 100 % horny.

Luke is also 100 % horny.

"Don't stop!" moans Jessie.

"I don't plan to, babe!" moans Luke.

"Awesome!" moans Jessie, forgetting that she don't wanna Luke to call her babe.

"Babe, your pussy is so wet, warm, tight and sexy!" moans Luke.

"Thanks!" moans Jessie.

"Such a sexy b-day gift you're giving me right now!" moans Luke.

"Ya like this a lot huh?" moans Jessie.

"I do, babe! Never has anyone given me something so awesome!" moans Luke.

"Happy sexy birthday, Luke!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessica!" moans Luke.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

"Your dick twitch so sweet in my pussy!" moans Jessie.

"Because I love you, Jessica!" moans Luke.

"Okay!" moans Jessie.

"Fuck...your pussy feels like it was molded to fit my dick!" moans Luke.

"Maybe that's the case! You never know!" moans Jessie.

"Alright, Jessica!" moans Luke.

"Yeah, Luke!" moans Jessie.

Luke fuck harder and Jessie like it a lot.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Indeed." says Luke.

"Damn...fuckin' awesome!" moans Jessie.

50 minutes later.

"Jessie...you know I don't wear a condom..." says Luke.

"That's fine. It feels better without and I use pills and I'm sure neither of us have any STD so, not a problem." says Jessie.

Luke fuck faster.

"Yeah, bang me!" moans Jessie.

"Sure, babe! You're so fuckable!" moans Luke, all horny.

"Mmmm...thanks!" moans Jessie.

"Anytime!" moans Luke.

"Erotic...so damn nice!" moans Jessie.

"I agree!" moans Luke.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Mmmm, so fuckin' amazing!" moans Jessie, getting a big orgasm.

"This was the best birthday I've ever had." says Luke.

"I'm glad ya had fun 'cause so did I as well." says Jessie.

"Okay. Awesome. Thanks, Jessie." says Luke.

"You're welcome, boy." says Jessie.

"Nice. You truly are a sexy woman." says Luke.

"Sweet of ya." says Jessie.

"Thanks." says Luke.

Luke slowly pull out his dick from Jessie's pussy.

"Jessie, that was so sexy." says Luke.

"Good. It was clear that ya really enjoyed fuckin' me, Luke." says Jessie.

"You're the one I love so of course I did enjoy it." says Luke.

"Alright. It was very sexy for me too, for sure." says Jessie.

"Yeah." says Luke.

Jessie stand up, pull down her dress over her pussy again and put her hair back in a bun so no one could ever guess that she's just been fucked.

Jessie's make-up is still flawless and she doesn't even smell fuck, the only scent from her is that of the Italian perfume she has one.

She look perfect and beautiful.

"Luke, remember...what happened between us here today must remain a secret." says Jessie.

"Of course, Jessica. I promise to never tell anyone." says Luke.

"Wonderful and thanks for such a cozy awesome fuck." says Jessie.

"My pleasure, Jessie." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

Jessie wink sexy at Luke and then leave the room.

Luke pull his pants back up and cover his dick, just as the elevator doors open and Emma Ross get home.

"Happy birthday." says Emma.

"Thanks." says Luke.

"You seem more happy than you usually are. Why?" says Emma.

"No reason. It's my birthday." says Luke.

"Okay then..." says Emma as she walk up to her room.

Luke is so happy. He has finally had sex with Jessie, his dream-woman and it was just as awesome as he wanted it to be.

He hope that Jessie will allow him to fuck her again another day and many more days after that.

"Jessie was so good." mumbles Luke as he walk up to his room.

Luke climb into bed and takes a nap.

He fart in his sleep and his dick also get hard again from dreaming about Jessie and her sexy pussy.

Nearly 2 hours later, Luke wake up at his mom's voice that says "Happy birthday, Luke."

Luke open his eyes and sees his mom.

"Here, this is for the birthday-boy." says Christina Ross as she give Luke a new iPhone.

"Thanks, mom." says Luke.

"You're welcome. Am I the first one to give you something today?" says Christina.

"No, the second. Jessie already gave me her gift." says Luke.

"Okay. I hope she gave you something you like." says Christina.

"She did." says Luke.

"Nice." says Christina.

Christina leave the room.

Lucky for Luke, his mom doesn't suspect anything and did not notice that his dick is hard.

To not walk around the home with a full boner, Luke jerk off and since he think about Jessie, it doesn't take long for him to cum.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" moan Luke as he cum.

His big splash of cum end up on the floor.

He wipe it away with a towel.

20 minutes later in the living room.

"Happy bithday, little brother." says Emma as she give Luke a gift.

It is a blue gig bag for Luke's acoustic guitar.

"Thanks, Em." says Luke.

Ravi gives Luke a gift and it is a book about spicy food.

Morgan Ross gives Luke an Italian leather jacket.

"Thanks, dad." says Luke.

After that, everybody eat cake.

The next day.

"We're home alone, wanna fuck?" says Luke as he place his right hand on Jessie's round sexy sweatpant-covered ass.

"Sure." says Jessie.

Jessie pull off her baggy pink sweatpants.

"No panties? Nice." says Luke.

"Fuck me." says Jessie as she bend forward over the living room table.

"Okay, Jessica." says Luke as he pull down his own sweatpants, slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm! Sorry that I'm in casual clothes today..." moans Jessie.

"It's very okay! You're so beautiful and sexy!" moans a horny Luke.

"Thanks!" moans Jessie, just as horny as Luke.

"My pleasure, my sexy fuckable lady!" moans Luke.

"Holy shit, soooo erotic and fun!" moans Jessie.

"Cute that you love getting fucked, Jessica!" moans Luke.

"Well, what can I say? I may seem kinda asexual at times, but I guess what I really am is a horny southern slut, no more, no less." says Jessie.

"Sweet and sexy." says Luke.

"Yeah!" moans Jessie.

"Babe, you have such a sweet pussy!" moans Luke.

"And you've a strong firm dick!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks!" moans Luke.

"No problem, sexy boy!" moans Jessie.

"You think I am a sexy boy?" says Luke.

"Of course, otherwide I'd not allow ya to fuck me!" moans Jessie.

"Amazing!" moans Luke.

"Indeed, Luke!" moans Jessie.

45 minutes later.

"Jessica...I'm gonna cum soon..." moans Luke.

"Hold in just a bit so we can reach max pleasure at the same time!" moans Jessie.

"Okay!" moans Luke, doing his best to not cum until Jessie is ready.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie.

5 minutes later.

"Ready? Cum with me...oh, yes!" moans Jessie as she get an orgasm.

"Yeah! Holy shit, so damn awesome!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's sexy wonderful pussy.

"Wow! That's a lot of cum you produce." says Jessie.

"Is it too much?" says Luke.

"No. You don't need to worry. I like it." says Jessie.

"Alright." says Luke.

2 days later.

Jessie is cooking dinner.

"Hi, Jessica." says Luke as he enter the kitchen and grab Jessie's ass.

"Sorry, your parents and siblings are home...we can't..." says Jessie in a sad tone.

"Oh, too bad. I'm kinda horny." says Luke.

"We'll have to wait until next time it's just you and me." says Jessie.

"Alright." says Luke as he remove his hand from Jessie's ass.

Fortunately he does so just in time because Emma enter the room less than a scond later.

"Hi, guys." says Emma.

"Emma, dinner's on the way." says Jessie.

"Nice. I'm hungry." says Emma, who didn't have time for lunch this day.

"You'll like this, it's an old classic in my family." says Jessie.

"Nice." says Emma.

Emma is wearing a tight black latex top, white skinny jeans and black boots with 5 inch silver heels and her hair is up in a casual bun.

"I assume you've been on a date." says Jessie when she notice Emma's outfit.

"True. With a guy named Ricardo Montez, such a hot one he is. And he has a big dick." says Emma.

"Good for you." says Jessie, who know that Emma is mature enough for a sexual relationship.

"Yeah. Ricardo is awesome. He know how to do me." says Emma.

"Alright. Let's stop the sex-talk for now." says Jessie. "Your parents could end up hearin' us."

"Opss..." says Emma.

22 minutes later.

Christina, Morgan, Ravi and Zuri enter the kitchen.

Jessie place the food on the table and says "Dinner-time, guys."

The food is a big awesome spicy walnut pie with cheese and garlic.

"Smells wonderful, Jessie." says Christina.

"Thank you, Mrs Ross." says Jessie.

"No need to be sor formal, you mar refer to me by my first name." says Christina.

"Okay." says Jessie, who wear a neon-green t-shirt and baggy jeans.

She would like to dress more sexy for Luke's sake, but Christina and Morgan might suspect something is she did.

Everyone starts to to eat.

"This tastes very nice, Jessie." says Morgan.

"Oh, thanks." says a happy Jessie.

After the dinner, Jessie clean up and then goes to the living room where she find Luke, who is drinking a soda.

"Luke, are ya okay?" says Jessie.

"Sure, I'm fine." says Luke.

"Good. If the rest of your family wasn't home now, we could fuck." says Jessie.

"I'd like that a lot." says Luke.

"Me too, but I cannot risk that someone finds out that you and I are secret fuck-buddies." says Jessie. "Ya understand, I hope."

"Me understand." says Luke.

"Nice. Next time you and I are home alone, I promise you get to fuck em again, if ya want to do so." says Jessie.

"Of course I want it, Jessie." says Luke. "I love you so fucking you is always a good thing."

"Sweet. You're not as crappy as you might seem on the surface." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessie." says a happy Luke.

"No problem, you have several positive sides that aren't that easy to see, since they're hidden behind your unpolished exterior. Ya should show your nice good self more often. I'm sure people would prefer that." says Jessie.

"Maybe, but I'm not comfortable to show it to people who aren't you." says Luke.

"I am definitely flattered that you love me so much that you're okay with showing me your sides that you hide from others, I am. Still I think most truly deserve to see the better version of you." says Jessie.

"Jessie, I would show the secret me more if I was comfortebale with that. I am not." says Luke.

"Okay then. If you ever feel comfortable doing so, please do. Such actions would do ya good, I'm sure." says Jessie.

"Deal." says Luke.

"Sweet." says Jessie.

"Yeah." says Luke.

Emma enter the room and take a seat by the piano and starts to play a sweet simple song.

Jessie and Luke hang out and listen.

Emma no longer wear her dating outfit and is now in casual clothes instead and her hair is down.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
